


Art: Vlad x Danny

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Sketches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95
Summary: En este fanart Danny tiene 18 años n.n





	Art: Vlad x Danny

**Author's Note:**

> En este fanart Danny tiene 18 años n.n

Vlad -"Hola Daniel, te ves muy bien hoy. 7w7"

Danny -"Qué quieres Vlad? >:v"

______________

Vlad -"Hi Daniel, you look great today. 7w7"

Danny -"What do you want, Vlad? >:v"

 


End file.
